


Filling The Empty Space

by ShiningBlackStar



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: EldestChild!Liam, M/M, MiddleChild!Harry, baby!Niall, married zouis, zouis, zustin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBlackStar/pseuds/ShiningBlackStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever dreamed of getting married to your all time favorite idol? How about having children with them? Wouldn't it be a dream come true when those dreams came to life?</p>
<p>Meet Zayn Malik, luckiest and most envied person in the universe... Why? Well, it's not just he got to meet Louis fucking Tomlinson, he's all time favorite singer, in person nor received a kiss from him, and was it a coincidence that they're both gay? But the reason he's the luckiest and envied is because his dreams came true; marrying and having children with him...</p>
<p>But that's not how life works... </p>
<p>Even though his husband has been famous for many years, he's fame, fans and luck were never tired of him. He's still the hit, the talk and everything, which means he's a very busy guy, with all the concerts and meet and greets, he only has little time for his family...</p>
<p>The family seems to be doing perfectly fine though... But what if there's a certain guy who came back to Zayn's life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**[Zayn's P.O.V]**

 

It's been years since Louis and I tied the knot, we've never been so happy and in love...

We spent our honeymoon in Paris, Louis booked as in a very expensive hotel and the first time we made love as a married couple was the best moment ever. Louis was very gentle, he would always tell how beautiful I am and how lucky he is, he always made me feel loved and special...

We had children of course...

Louis doesn't want to adopt so we went for the surgery thing, but once we went to the doctor, we discovered that I don't need one since I was born with female parts, which made Louis more excited and happy...

I remember the first time I told Louis I was pregnant with our first child...

Louis came home very late and exhausted from his concert, his hair was messy, his clothes really sweaty, he has some eye bags and he walks like a zombie, but as soon as I told him the news, all his energy came back. He won't stop kissing me and stroking my belly where our unborn child was, and the next thing I knew, we were on the bed making love...

When my stomach grew larger, Louis was very overprotective, like really....... VERY overprotective, he won't let me do my usual chores, he won't let me bend to pick up something I dropped, he won't make me do things alone like taking a bath and go on the stairs, he even hired 5 body guards to watch me 24/7!

I can also remember the time I gave birth to our first child, it was 29th of August. Louis took me with him to his meet and greet, I was just standing with my 5 body guards, eating a bucket of spicy chicken, and 5 minutes later, I felt something very painful and my water broke, it didn't take long enough for them to realize that I was going to give birth... As soon as Louis' eyes landed on me, he began to panic... Paul, one of our body guards, announced that the meet and greet needs to be cancelled, leaving some few fans very disappointed and sad. Louis felt very guilty, and decided that he'll just meet me in the hospital later, and tried to finish it as soon as possible. I remember the very painful feeling trying to push our child out, I didn't take the drug because I know Louis would be so pissed with that. The labor was really painful and I was planning on killing Louis later after that, but all of them doesn't seem to matter when I heard his cry... Our baby's cry... He was taken by the doctor to clean and check him... Louis came in and sat beside me kissing my sweaty forehead. It didn't take too long when the nurse came in carrying our baby wrapped in a blue blanket... She gave me the baby and Louis and I stared at our little bundle of joy... We can't stop smiling at him while he kept on staring at us with curios hazel eyes...

Liam James Tomlinson was born...

Taking care of Liam wasn't as hard as we thought, he was really obedient and polite, there are a few times where he was really naughty but he's only a child and Louis spoils him, but that was taken care of. Liam was 4 when we told him he was going to have a baby brother/sister, he was very excited about it and kept on telling us how he'll be the best big brother ever. At my fifth month, we found out that the baby is a boy, which made Liam happier since he can now have someone to play with his cars and super heroes, he can finally have Robin while he's playing Batman.

It was 1st day of February when I gave birth to our second child. Louis and Liam were waiting patiently outside, it took several hours when the world finally saw him... Louis came in with Liam still wide awake, Louis and I can't stop smiling at Liam who is talking to his baby brother while the baby only stared at him with his emerald eyes.

Harry Edward Tomlinson was born...

Harry was a lot harder to take care of, he was really cheeky and full of energy, but he is a really sweet boy. He would always hug and kiss as whenever we came home and would always tell us about his day and the games he and Liam played.

Now here I am, in this hospital bed, looking at those baby blue eyes...

"Daddy! Daddy!" Harry came in.

"Shhh, Harry, you're going to make him cry!" Liam whispered shouted at Harry.

"Oops! Sorry!" Harry whispered shout and covered his mouth with his tiny hands.

"Now, come on, boys, don't you want to meet your baby brother?" Louis asked as he picked a 3 year old Harry.

"Of course we do!" Liam and Harry yelled but covered their hands once they realized they were loud.

"It's ok, boys, come here." I smiled at them.

They all grinned once they met the new addition to the family, the baby stared at them with his thumb in his mouth...

"What's his name, Daddy?" Harry asked looking at him.

"Well, what do you boys want to name your baby brother?" I asked.

"James!" Liam whispered shouted.

"No! I want Niall!" Harry crossed his arms.

"Niall?" Louis asked.

"Yup!" Harry nodded.

"How did you come up with that?" I asked.

"I dunno." Harry said shrugging his shoulder.

"That's actually nice." Louis said.

"But Papa, I want James!" Liam whined.

"How about this, Niall James Tomlinson, is that good?" Louis smiled.

"Perfect!" Harry and Liam grinned.

"Do you like that too, Niall? Do you like your name?" Louis cooed at the baby.

Niall smiled for a brief moment, which caused all of us to grin. Louis and I know that it was just reflex since a baby can't flash a real smile until they're 6th to 8th weeks old, but it was really adorable that he 'smiled' after Louis' question.

"He loves it!" Harry exclaimed.

"When are we going home, Papa?" Harry asked Louis.

"Well, you and Liam are going to go home later, but Daddy and Papa will stay here until tomorrow, ok?" Louis explained.

"But why?" Harry frowned.

"Daddy needs rest and Papa has to watch over him." Louis explained.

"Who will watch us?" Harry asked.

"Justin will watch you, ok, Hazza?" Louis said.

"Wait, what?" I asked when I heard a different name, "Where's Paul? What happened to him?"

"Baby, Paul has a family on his own, he left earlier, kinda feel bad that he can't see you, but he might visit soon, and besides I found someone who can replace him, Justin." Louis explained.

How come does that name sound so familiar?

"Justin?" I repeated.

"Yes, Daddy! Justin Beaver! He's from Canada!" Harry chirped.

"It's 'BieBER', Haz, B-I-E-B-E-R." Liam corrected.

"Oh." Haz said.

"Justin Bieber?" I repeated, that really sounds familiar but I can't placed my hands on it...

"Yeah. he's coming here now." Louis said.

And as predicted, a guy with dirty blond hair styled in a quiff and has hazel eyes came in...

"Oh, uh.....hi....good evening...." he said.

"Ah, Justin! Welcome! This is my husband, Zayn, and our little baby, Niall." Louis smiled.

Justin came close and we shook hands and he cooed at Niall...

"He's really cute." Justin commented.

"Well, look at his daddies." Louis joked.

And that's where it hit me...

"Oh my god, Justin is that really you?!" I asked.

"Wow... I'm surprised you still know me." Justin smiled.

"Are you kidding me? We're best mates!" I smiled.

"You guys know each other?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, we're best mates since 4th Grade, but Justin left during our 3rd Year High school because he needs to return to Canada." I said.

The three of us adults talked a little while Harry and Liam played with Niall. I learned that Justin left because his grandfather died and they asked Justin to study there instead. Justin feels like coming back here in London because he 'just felt like it'. He was working as a bartender when he met Paul. When Paul learned that Justin knew me and can fight, he decided to give him his job instead.

"Well, we might as well go, visiting hours is over." Justin said.

"Ok, bye boys, say bye bye to Niall." I smiled.

"Bye bye, Daddy, bye bye, Papa, bye bye Niall." Harry and Liam said, kissing Louis and I, only waving at Niall, since the baby fell asleep and kissing him might wake him up.

"Ok, bye boys, be nice to Justin. Justin, you got them." Louis smiled.

Justin nodded before leaving with the two boys...

"Well, you might as well rest, Babe." Louis kissed me lovingly.

I nodded and handed him Niall...

Louis cooed at the sleeping baby before a nurse came in and took Niall to the Nursery for bed time...

"Goodnight, Baby." Louis kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight." I yawned and closed my eyes.

 


	2. 2

**[Zayn's P.O.V]**

 

"Well, congratulations, Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson." our doctor, Dr. Rose Smith, smiled at us as she gave our little Nialler, who was already dressed with blue baby onesie, a gift from her.

"Thank you." Louis and I smiled before we shook hands with her.

I cooed at our baby after wrapping him gently in my arms, "Hey there, little Nialler, are you excited to go home?"

Niall stared at me with his baby blue eyes while he placed his fist in his mouth.

Louis chuckled before placing Niall's blue hat.

"Goodbye, Doc." Louis and I waved before walking away.

Louis kissed my forehead when we got in the car and played with Niall's fisted hand...

"Thank you, Baby." Louis said kissing my lips lightly.

"For what?" I asked, can't stop but smile.

"For everything, for loving me, for taking care of me, for Liam, for Harry, for Niall, for making me the happiest man alive." Louis said, his grayish blue eyes looking at me full of love and adoration.

"It's nothing, Babe. I just love you so much." I smiled, wiping a tear that managed to escape.

"I love you too... Forever and Always." he said before giving me a passionate kiss.

Niall was staring at us...

"We love you so much, buddy." Louis smiled before kissing him on his forehead.

After about 30 minutes later, we finally arrived to our huge mansion.

"DADDY!!! PAPA!!! NIALL!!!" a naked Harry welcomed us.

"Harry, come back!" a tired Justin came, "Oh, you guys are home. Welcome!"

"Thanks." I smiled at Justin, and he blushed? Nah... must be imagining it...

"Hey there, Hazza." Louis picked the naked Harry up.

"Hi, Papa! Hi, Daddy!" he giggle before giving us a wet toddler kiss.

"Why is Harry naked? Was Harry being a naughty boy to Justin?" Louis asked.

"No! Harry is good! Harry just don't like baths!" Harry pouted.

"But Harry would be smelly! Does Harry wants to smell bad?" I asked.

"Harry not smelly! Harry smell good!" he said smelling himself.

Niall sneezes...

"I don't think Niall agrees with you, Haz." Justin chuckled.

Harry pouted, "Harry don't like bath."

"Why?" Louis asked.

"I want Daddy give me bath." Harry crossed his arms.

"Oww... Sorry, Baby, Daddy can't bend down, it'll hurt him." Louis explained.

"Why?" Harry asked.

Louis looked at us pleading for answer because he can't just tell Harry about how giving birth is, and Harry might asked where babies come from again...

"Uhh... because Daddy accidentally poked his bum on something sharp." Louis blurted out.

Justin and I looked at him with a 'WTF' expression because seriously... What The Fuck?

"Oh... then Papa give me bath!" Harry smiled.

"Well, if you say so, buddy!" Louis smiled throwing Harry in the air and blow on his tummy as soon as he caught him again, making Harry laugh hard.

Louis was holding Harry on the air to the way to the bathroom...

I chuckled at them and turned to Justin, who was just standing there awkwardly...

"Hey, Justin, can you hold Niall for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure." Justin smiled as he took the sleeping baby in my arms...

I stretched a little, careful with my fresh stitches...

"Is the baby crib ready?" I asked.

"Yep." Justin smiled.

We went upstairs and placed Niall on his crib in the boys' room...

"Do you remember the time where you'll always tell me about you getting married to Louis Tomlinson." Justin said as we went out, going straight to the living room downstairs...

I smiled, "Yeah, you always tell me that he's never going to notice me, but look at us now, happily married."

Justin looked hurt for a second and quickly smiled...

Weird?

"You ok? I think you just frowned a second ago." I frowned.

"Nothing it's just, you know our deal, remember? You said that if you did get married, I have to dress in that stupid rabbit costume." he said.

"Oh my god! Thanks for reminding me!" I laughed so hard but regretted it because of the fresh stitches, "Owww..."

"Careful, Man." Justin looked at me with a worried expression.

"Daddy!!!" a now full clothed Harry ran in the living room, "We going to pick Li!"

"Oh really?" I smiled picking him up and kissing his face.

"Mmhm! You coming?" Harry asked.

"Oh, sorry, Baby, Daddy needs to watch Nialler." I said kissing his pout when he heard my answer.

"Fine... but Daddy read me story later?" Harry smiled.

"Deal." I said before kissing him again.

"Come on, Haz. Let's go." Louis joined in.

"Wuv you, Daddy." Harry said before giving me a kiss.

"Bye, Babe." Louis said then kissed me and picked Harry up.

"Be careful you two." I shouted before them.

"We will!" Louis shouted back.

"So... how are you, Justin?" I asked, trying to make a conversation, "Hope my boys didn't give you so much problem last night."

Justin chuckled, "Don't worry, they didn't. Liam was a really good boy, and Harry might be a little hyper but he is really sweet."

"Yeah, well-" I was cut off when I heard a cry from the walkie talkie thing.

"Excuse me." I said before going upstairs.

I cooed at Niall when I entered the room, I picked him up and his mouth immediately went to my shirt looking for milk...

I lifted my shirt up and he quickly went to my nipple...

Other than the gift of being able to conceive a child, I can also nip feed them, which is nice since we don't have to use powdered milk immediately for our new born.

I sat on the rocking chair, patiently waiting for Niall to finish...

[Justin's P.O.V]

I sighed as soon as I was sure that Zayn was already inside the boys' room...

I looked at the family photo...

Zayn wrapped around Louis arms with Harry on his lap, hugging Liam's arms. They're perfect. A picture perfect family. I can't help but feel a little jealous...

That could've been me...

I could've been the one wrapping Zayn's waist on that wedding photo...

I could've been the one for Zayn...

_That should be me..._

_Holding his hand_

_That should be me..._

_Making him laugh_

_That should be me..._

_This is so sad..._

_That should be me... That should be me..._

_That should be me..._

_Feeling his kiss_

_That should be me..._

_Buying him gift_

_This is so wrong, I can't go on..._

_'Til you believe..._

_That that should be me..._

_Maybe if I just stayed that day..._

_Maybe if I just told him what I feel instead of running away and going back to Canada..._

_Then maybe everything could've been perfect..._

_But no..._

_I was a fucking coward..._

 


	3. 3

**[Zayn's P.O.V]**

 

"There you go, buddy..." I said quietly before kissing my sleeping Nialler's head.

I stretched a little, kinda sore from sitting for too long, Niall must have a huge appetite.

I chuckled a little before leaving the room...

"DADDY!!!" Harry and Liam hugged me as soon as I stepped in the living room... Wow... did I really take that long with Niall?

"Awww... my baby boys..." I smiled before kneeling down.

They both giggled before giving me a wet kiss...

"Daddy, look what I made for Nialler!" Liam told me excitedly before reaching for his backpack.

"TADA!!!" Liam smiled showing me a card.

It has 2 tall stick man, the other one with brown hair and blue eyes, Louis, then the other one has tall black hair and brown eyes, me. I really can't help but smile at how he drew my hair.

"This Harry!" Harry squealed, pointing at the small figure with really curly brown hair and emerald eyes, "Then Li!" he giggled pointing at the slightly taller figure with brown hair.

"Then Niall!" they both giggled, pointing at the small blue bundle around my stick arms.

At the top of a card, a 'Welcome To The Family, Nialler! We Love You!" written in a messy handwriting...

"This is so beautiful, Liam! Niall will be so happy to see this." I smiled at him proudly.

"Li will also help Harry make card for Nialler!"  Harry said bouncing up and down excitedly.

"That's great, boys! Want me to help you?" I offered.

"YES!!!" they giggled, before running to the huge kitchen table.

I stood up and looked at my sexy husband who was just leaning against the wall, watching the whole scene with a huge grin...

"Well, hello there, Mr. Tomlinson." I said with a sexy voice, swaying my hips as I walked closer...

He groaned, "Nice to see you too, Sexy."

I placed my hands on his chest, leaning closer to him as he wrapped his arms around my waist...

I giggled and kissed him lightly...

He pulled me back again, his tongue asking for entrance which I didn't grant. I smiled as he was starting to get frustrated. I felt his hand moved to my bum and squeezed, causing me to gasp. He shoved his tongue quickly and attacked mine. I moaned and snaked my arms around his neck.

"Hey, Liam forgot- ...oh..." a voice cut through our make out session.

We turned to the owner and saw Justin, standing there awkwardly, cheeks red from the embarrassment...

"I....uhh...just wanted to return Liam's lunch box...so...yeah...uhh...I'm going now...you can...uhh...continue...whatever you are...doing...uhh...bye..." Justin said, leaving the blue box on the side table before leaving.

Lou and I just stared at the place where Justin was standing before...

That was embarrasing...

"DADDY!!! WHAT'S TAKING YOU TOO LONG?!?!?!" Harry shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming, Baby, and please don't shout too loud, Nialler's sleeping." I said before taking Louis' hand and heading to the kitchen.

[Justin's P.O.V]

I sighed as I lay on my bed...

Seeing Zayn kissing someone else really hurts...

I reached for my bag and pulled out a frame...

It was a picture of Zayn and I during my birthday party, it's just simple and casual, but it means a lot to me, it was the night where I learned about my feelings for him. My mom was really happy when I told her that, not just the idea of Zayn and I dating would be so cute, but also for coming out. Mom took me out the next night to have a 'Coming Out Celebration', I was really happy that Mom accepted me. Few days after that, Mom has been teasing me whenever Zayn came to hang out. She always encouraged me to tell him what I feel... but I was so scared of rejection... Zayn was an open gay... so why not? Besides he was kinda... touchy? And he seems to always get jelous whenever Selena flirts with me... There was a huge possibility that he likes me, right? So why didn't I tell him? Oh right... I'm stupid...

I pulled out an album and flipped it open...

First page was pictures of Zayn and I during our baby days...

Both of our moms are bestfriends too...

I turned to another page, it was where Zayn and I finally learned to ride the bike and our first day in nursery...

I chuckled at the memory where Zayn and I are holding on our moms' legs as if our life depends on it, we never really liked the idea of going there...

I turned to more pages and watched all a tear fell upon realizing what I Iost...

 

**[Louis' P.O.V]**

 

"Ok...ok...I know... I'm going to be there..." I said before ending the call.

It was my manager, I was supposed to meet with him after I got Zayn home but I really had fun and forgot about it...

I went back inside the kitchen, smiling at how perfect my family is...

"Papa, look! We finish!" Harry giggled before showing the picture he made, it was like Liam's but more messy, but really cute.

"That's a wonderful drawing, Baby, but Daddy has to go." I said, a little hurt seeing him teary eyed.

I hugged him and stroked his curly hair, "How about this, later when I get home, we will watch movies in Daddy and Papa's room and you all can sleep with us. Deal?"

His emerald eyes sparkled, "Ok, Papa! Hurry back!"

I chuckled and kissed his forehead, same with Liam and on the lips with Zayn, then went upstairs for Niall...

He was looking at me, begging to be picked up, which I grant and kissed him softly, then his mouth went to my chest...

I chuckled, "Looks like someone's hungry..."

I brought him downstairs and hand him over to Zayn...

"Nialler!" Liam said sitting next to Zayn on our sofa.

Harry also climbed next to him and cooed at the baby...

The scene was really nice and inviting, cuddles with them would be really nice...

But I had to make sacrifices...

I smiled at them one last time and head to Justin's room...

Yeah, I decided to have one bodyguard in the house who I trust and know that would protect my family. Paul used to have that spot but he needs to leave, he seems to trust Justin and Zayn seems to know him so I think he'll be perfect...

"Hey, Justin!" I opened the door and scared the poor Canadian... Oops...

"Oh... Sorry... Just got used to do that with Paul..." I said, scanning the room but one thing caught my eyes...

Is that... Zayn?! I tried to get a cleared view but he quickly took it...

"He just kinda looks like Zayn." Justin smiled, but didn't show the picture in the frame...

"Oh... ok...?" I was suspicious but shrugged it off...

Maybe it was just my imagination...

"Anyway, I just came in to tell you, I'm leaving, so yeah... Keep them safe, I guess... Bye!" I said then leave.

I got in my Lamborghini and started to drive...

My mind keeps going back to that picture frame in Justin's room...

What if it is Zayn? What if the reason he took the job is to take Zayn and my kids away? What if he'll do something horrible to them while I'm gone?! What if he... what if he rape him?!

I pushed the break and sighed...

What the fuck am I thinking?!

He wouldn't do that!

It's going to be ok...

He won't hurt him...

He won't...

I kept reassuring myself...

But that didn't stop me from dialing the my most trusted person...

Mom...

 


	4. THIS STORY IS BEING UPDATED IN WATTPAD: ShiningBlackStar

This story has more chapters in wattpad and will be continued there

My account: ShiningBlackStar

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Wattpad: ShiningBlackStar  
> Other Works:  
> -Pregnant With My Best Friend's Baby (Zouis)  
> -When Two World Collides (Zouis!Hybrids)
> 
> :)


End file.
